


College Meetings

by Ari347



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, College, F/M, Gen, M/M, Random Prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 15:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15270057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari347/pseuds/Ari347
Summary: Everyone loves a good college AU and this is no exception! Every oneshot is a different meeting taking place in a college!AU.Some prompts include romantic meetings, some platonic - something for everyone!Based on a number of prompts found via Pinterest that (probably) originated from Tumblr





	College Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all! This is my newest writing exercise work - meaning I probably won't write much more than 1,000-1,500 words per chapter and probably even less than that. I have about 74 different prompts that I found on Pinterest that (probably) originated on Tumblr. Whoever pinned it did so as an image, so I can't see the original posters. If you know who it was, please tell me so I can give credit!
> 
> Some of the prompts are going to be platonic, some will be romantic...depends on who I think would be best in the scenario!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr under the same username if you want to ask anything, suggest prompts, or just chat!
> 
> Prompt: I’m really passionate about this cause and I will give you this flier if I have to shove it down your throat

“Save the dolphins!” Lance shouted, waving a sign. “Keep these adorable creatures alive!”

Pidge groaned. “Oh, who even cares about those stupid things? It’s hot, I want to go back inside.”

“You’re just upset that you lost the bet with Hunk and had to come out here and help.” Lance reached over to ruffle her hair, jumping back when Pidge snapped his teeth at this finger. “Hey! How old are you? Six or sixteen?”

The child genius glared at him. “I will murder you for this Lance McClain. One day, you’re going to wake up and - “

“Guys? Dolphins?” Hunk called. “Aren’t we trying to save the dolphins?”

“Yes!” Lance shot Pidge an angry look. “You are a very bad Pidgey. There are dolphins out there that need saving and all you care about is your own comfort.”

“I hate my life.” Pidge smacked her head against the table and left it there.

Lance stared at her for a moment and then shrugged. “Just pay attention if someone comes to sign up for the ‘Save the Animals’ club or to donate money. Otherwise you can keep banging your head against the table for all I care.”

“Come on, it’s not so bad.” Hunk patted the girl’s back with one large hand. “I told you I’d make you those fancy cookies you like if you behave.”

“And besides, you bet that you could go one full day without blowing something up. I’d like to point out that you successfully blew stuff up not once, not twice, not even three time, but _six_ times over the course of the day. It’s only fair that you help out when you lost the best that spectacularly.” Lance hefted the enormous dolphin sign and turned back to the main path across the quad. “Save the dolphins!”

**~COLLEGE MEETINGS~**

Keith walked as fast as he could down the main path across the quad. He knew listening to Shiro was dumb.

 _“The college isn’t so large that you’re going to get lost,”_ his brother had said. “ _Sit and eat a full breakfast and then you can go. Half an hour is enough time to find the room, even for you.”_

Now here he was, twenty-five minutes after he’d left his dorm, with no more of a clue as to where he was going.

Shiro was going to pay for this one.

As he wove his way around other students (did people not know what it meant to walk?!), Keith caught sight of one of those hippy-dippy “save the dolphins” stands. He let out a quiet groan. He’d have to go around it, or risk -

“Hi there! Want to join the good fight against the murder of these adorable dolphins?” Some college kid shoved a flier under his nose. “Doesn’t cost much, only five bucks, less than you spend on coffee, and - “

“Not interested,” Keith grunted, trying to push his way around the kid.

But the kid wasn’t giving up that easily. “Hey, if money’s a problem, you can just join the club, work is worth something too - “

“I told you, not interested.” Great, now he was really going to be late to his first day of class. What a great impression he was going to make on the teacher.

“C’mon, just take a flier.” The kid shoved the flier into his hand until Keith finally gave in and took it. As he accepted the flier, he made the mistake of looking into the guy’s eyes and gasped. The guy didn’t seem to notice, though, and kept going with his spiel. “There you go! My name’s Lance, my number’s on the back if you - “

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Elbowing the kid aside, Keith rushed past him, the memory of big, ocean blue eyes standing out in his mind.

**~COLLEGE MEETINGS~**

Lance stared after mullet-boy, as he’d dubbed the guy in his head. Those eyes...he’d never seen anything like them. “I’m going to marry that guy,” he whispered, not realizing he’d said it out loud.

However, Pidge heard it and rolled her eyes. “Sure you are, Lance. Sure you are.”


End file.
